


you’re my favorite person

by bubbyjhyn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, emotional boys, haechan is opening up, mark is very comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbyjhyn/pseuds/bubbyjhyn
Summary: haechan has had a tough day, and visits mark to cheer up. he unintentionally has an outburst of emotions, which leads to a very theraputic conversation and a rebirth of comfort
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	you’re my favorite person

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck bond over mental/emotional issues, which i feel is very relatable, realistic, and important for them to be able to discuss :) i hope u all enjoy this sweet moment between them, and dont be shy to comment your thoughts on it <3

mark doesn’t know what to say. haechan is sitting before him on his bed, sobbing horrifically into his palms. he’s always awkward when someone cries in front of him, sweating and stammering as he searches his brain for a useful peace of mind to ease the tension. he never knows how to react, if he should cry with them, talk to them during or after the waterworks, rub their back, hold their hand, he’s so unfamiliar to emotional breakdowns. he knows how to handle his own; cry, breathe, listen to music, and forget. everyone’s methods for calming down are different, and haechan hasn’t mentioned how best to fix this sort of issue in past conversations, so mark is left feeling absolutely lost and helpless. he stays silent as a puddle of distress forms around his friend’s socks.

haechan’s breath suddenly hitches, and the crying stops. he grips the blanket, his head held low with hair long enough to brush past his calves.

mark leans forward, resting his forehead amongst haechan’s brunette locks.

“do you need anything?” he whispers.

haechan nods. he moves his head up too quickly for mark to react, and for a split second their lips are level, until mark pulls away, panicked.

“could you hand me a tissue?” haechan asks, voice wavering and face stained with tears.

mark chuckles, grinning. “of course,” he reaches towards the bedside table to his right where a convenient box of tissues sits. he grabs the box, sets it in his lap, pulls out one, and wipes at haechan’s eyes. he has to prop himself up on his feet and scoot closer so that he can properly see what he’s doing; haechan would always joke that because of mark’s ‘old age’, his eyesight has begun to weaken every hour. mark found this funny, but would never admit it, as dramatically overreacting was much more fun.

haechan winces when the tissue pokes his eye. “you do it wrong,” he exclaims, snatching the tissue from mark’s hand, feigning his best angry pout. “lemme do it myself.” 

mark laughs as haechan turns away from him to blow his nose, the same tissue being successfully thrown into the trash can across the room a few seconds later.

“are you okay?”

mark regrets the question as soon as it leaves his mouth. the room goes silent. even the clock’s tick seems distant, despite it’s close presence. he wishes to retract it, to go back in time and have fun with haechan and ignore the five minute sob session. haechan would’ve wanted that. why couldn’t he ever think before he spoke?

stupid, you’re going to make him cry again.

“no. today wasn’t a good day.”

mark was alarmed by the reply. haechan isn’t very keen on opening up, and even though it isn’t much, mark’s flattered that haechan feels comfortable enough around him to share his feelings. 

this is a safe space.

“do you wanna talk about it?” mark scooches closer to his friend, hoping to god he isn’t messing this up.

“it’s just,” haechan sighs, fiddling with his fingers as he stares at the floor. “i felt so.. lonely today. and i don’t understand why. i was around you and everyone else, it was a busy day, but i felt so empty, like i was faking my smile. which is strange, i ought to be happy, right? surrounded by you guys and fans, i’m usually in a great mood. but i felt so.. off today, if that makes sense. sorry, i’m rambling, but, yeah.. it sort of.. consumed me, the loneliness feeling, and when you invited me into your room, i was already on the brink of tears from overthinking everything. so when i got here, i just couldn't hold it in anymore. i felt so distant today, and knowing you wanted my company made me so overwhelmed with happiness,” he looks up and smiles at mark, watching as mark’s eyes begin to glisten with tears. “thank you for including me. i’m sorry if i seemed weird today, it happens, i guess.” he places his palm atop mark’s clammy hand, smiling wide.

mark is utterly stunned. not only is he genuinely touched, but he’s also feeling tremendous empathy for haechan, as this feeling is never fun to deal with, especially when you’re constantly in the public’s eye. he can also relate to haechan’s feeling, and is glad someone finally understands the dread that comes with it. he’s surprised by haechan’s poetic outburst of genuine struggle, the strain of disbelief and confusion relieving themselves from their overbearing position atop haechan’s shoulders. mark feels the utter relief in his friend’s words, and wants to swaddle him into the warmest, longest hug until midnight strikes.

“are you going to say something, or just stare at me blankly the rest of the night?” haechan giggles, slowly stroking mark’s hand without realizing. 

mark blinks, feeling his cheeks grow red from embarrassment. 

“i’m just.. shocked that you shared so much. you’re usually much more of a-”

“-funny guy who is terrified of deep conversations?”

“yes, exactly that,” they smile at one another. “also, i totally understand what it’s like to have days like this. not every day is going to be perfect, so mental and emotional setbacks are not uncommon. i’m glad you acknowledged the issue and could talk to me about it, it takes a lot of bravery to talk to someone, and you should be proud of that.”

“is it brave to break down in tears and make your friend uncomfortable?” haechan mumbles, staring at his and mark’s hands resting on the bed’s comforter.

“hushh, i wasn’t uncomfortable, i just didn’t know what to say,” mark sighs, ruffling up his friend’s hair. haechan smiles but doesn’t show it. “and actually, yes, it’s very brave to cry in front of others. you’re very strong, hyuck.”

haechan lifts up his head and kisses mark’s cheek before his friend can even think to turn away and reject the pinch of intimacy. 

“thank you,” haechan holds mark’s face in his palms, maintaining eye contact. “sometimes, i wish it was just us.”

“me too,” mark whispers, his hands finding themselves atop haechan’s knees.

“you’re my favorite person,” haechan smiles, his voice wavering back into a tearful state. “but i’m sure you already know that, because you’re the only person i’d ever dare be this vulnerable around.”

“i’m so glad i can be that person for you,” mark smiles, his tears resurfacing and mind racing. “it’s so important for you to have an outlet where you can release your thoughts and feelings in a comfortable environment on your own terms, and i can’t express how pleased i am to be-”

haechan kisses mark again, but this time, their lips connect, the contact swift and meaningful, tears meeting their much needed closure of romantic sincerity.

“you must really like me, hm?~” mark raises an eyebrow, humming his syllables.

“it was only because you talk too much,” haechan protests, the flustered pair giggling. “and, ok, maybe.. maybe i do like you. a little bit. and you’re nice to kiss. i hope we can do it again sometime soon.”

mark smiles, and leans forward to kiss haechan’s forward. sitting back down, he intertwines his fingers with haechan’s, and haechan eagerly accepts the bind. 

“i hope we can do this again, too.”

“am i a good kisser?”

“of course.”

“am i cute?”

“all the time.”

“shut up.”

“you asked!”

“i said shut up! you’re too nice, it’s exhausting.”

“you love it, though.”

“yeah, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed :,) <3


End file.
